


Are We Human, or Are We Dancer?

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Ascension Week, Dances, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Savit has nothing on hutt swing, mortis doesn't know how to dance and you can tell, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: Among the many Ascension Week parties Eli had been dragged along to, he manages to embarrass himself on the dance floor. To make up for it, Thrawn asks Eli to teach him one of his preferred dances.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	Are We Human, or Are We Dancer?

Eli hated everything about this. When he had first been brought to Coruscant as a cadet, he'd been both overwhelmed and intimidated by the elitism he knew he'd be on the bad end of. Which he'd been right. And now, back as an Ensign, under stress with Thrawn's probable court martial trial, he again had to stare down the barrel of that elitism. It made him want to sink into the floor and cease to exist.

Ascension Week, on Lysatra, was simply a required observed holiday. The capital would hold some parade, and everyone would go on with their lives. Out there, the whims of the Empire impacted them all very little. On Coruscant, the heart of the Empire itself, it seemed like the only thing these people looked forward to

Each party they'd been to had been large, extravagant, expensive, and overcrowded. This was only their third, and from what Colonel Yularen was saying, these were the smaller parties.

Core people had too much time and money.

For the most part, all Eli had to do was stand beside Thrawn and be as unobtrusive as possible, which was completely impossible when Thrawn was the only non-human in the entire Navy, and Eli clearly pegged as the alien’s aide. Without even speaking he was sure they all knew he was from Wild Space just from his association to Thrawn.

Still, the worse he had to deal with was avoiding talking. No need to add more fuel to the fire by letting his wild space accent slip out. If he stood still and quiet, he could block out most of the shimmering lights, drunk politicians, and gowns worth more than most houses on his home planet.

Or at least he thought that's what he could do. But nothing ever went his way, especially not when Thrawn was concerned.

"Why don't you dance?" Some Moff slurred at them, sizing Thrawn up and down, giving Eli vibes that he was looking for a fight, or at least a competition. "You do know how to dance don't you?"

"I do indeed. I have researched many of the popular dances the people of Coruscant favor during Ascension Week." Thrawn answered, inclining his head, not showing whether he noticed the subtle hostility from the Moff or not. Translation: He had Eli research and find holos of every dance under the sun before they were dragged out by Yularen. "Are you offering a dance, Moff Argus?"

"Heavens no, no." He scoffed, waving the alien off and looking offended.

Eli felt himself bristle. All these politicians they'd met with weren't good at hiding their xenophobia, but as the night dragged on and the blood alcohol content of the people they spoke to rose, they only got worse. Even to insinuate that dancing with an alien was beneath him, not even worth considering, made Eli's own blood boil.

"Do you wish instead for a demonstration?" Eli shot Thrawn a suspicious look, Yularen likewise narrowing his eyes at the Lieutenant

"Sure, if you could find someone willing to dance with you, I'd love to see how you manage." Translation: Moff Argus didn't believe a single soul at this party would dance with Thrawn and believed even less so that Thrawn could in fact dance.

These people could be so needlessly petty. What did someone's ability to dance these stuffy formal steps matter to one's ability at their profession. Thrawn was a Lieutenant in the Imperial Navy, why would he need to know how to dance? Eli himself didn't know any fancy Coruscant dances and never once had needed to try before.

"Ensign Vanto, would you care to dance with me?" Stars no.

Eli felt his eyes widen. Thrawn had turned to him, hand outstretched and bent over in a shallow bow. He'd seen others do so before leaving for the dance floor, Eli could only assume it was customary.

"Sir," Eli said, "I'm sorry but I don't know any formal dances." He felt his face warm and fought very hard against the urge to look away.

"Nonsense, you were the one who compiled the holos for my study. As well, I can lead you, you need only follow."

Star he was serious, actually serious. More than anything in the galaxy, Eli didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of a bunch of Core worlders and the Coruscant elite. But Thrawn was his superior officer, and he needed to prove his worth to the higher ups, even in small areas such as this. The whole reason they were even out at these gaudy parties was so Thrawn could endear himself to these people and hopefully save him from court martial. Denying Thrawn now would be spitting in the face of all their work.

Reluctantly, and with a face blazing thousands of degrees, Eli placed his hand in Thrawn’s waiting one. “Lead the way then, sir.”

Thrawn straightened to his full height and began leading Eli out onto the dance floor. There was already a decent number of partners swaying and spinning to the music (composed by some man named Savit, if Eli recalled correctly) and Eli was hopeful that they could blend in and not draw attention. Dance one song then he could retreat to some corner for the rest of their stay.

He really should stop hoping for things that will never be.

Almost all eyes were on them in an instant. Thrawn had been the center of most people’s attention as soon as they arrived at any party. He wasn’t the only non-human, but he was the only one in an Imperial uniform. And his red eyes set him apart from anyone observant enough to know he wasn’t Pantoran. So of course, when that oddity everyone had been watching from afar joined the dancing groups, the other couples moved a bit to the side giving anyone and everyone a clear view of the pair.

Eli felt heat flash from his face up to the tips of his ears and all the way down his neck. He _hated_ being the center of attention, and his nerves were going haywire knowing his impending embarrassment to come. Each set of eyes felt like lasers scorching into his back. It was overwhelming, terrifying, and completely frustrating.

Thrawn, for his part, didn’t seem phased. He remained neutral, pulling Eli onto the dance floor and assuming the proper positions for the dance. Thrawn’s hand curled around Eli’s back, resting just under his shoulder, his other hand still holding the one he’d taken Eli here with. Trying his best to mimic what he’d seen all night, Eli placed his remaining hand on Thrawn’s shoulder, very aware of how close he was to his superior officer and one-time roommate.

“Is this right?” He asked, chewing nervously on the inside of his cheek.

“Yes.” Thrawn answered. “I will move slowly, simply allow me to guide your movements.” Eli gave him a nod and bowed his head to their chests; he didn’t want to see the judging eyes all around them.

Thrawn took a step forward, Eli taking an equal step back. Thrawn took a step to the side, pulling Eli with his arms so he took a belated step the same way, this time figuring they’d bring their feet together. Thrawn went back, forcing Eli to move forward, then again to the side.

It was simple in theory, and Eli understood what was happening, grateful that Thrawn indeed was moving Eli along the directions he was meant to go. But he’d never danced like this before in his life, and even as they began the movement again, his brain stuttered and he would move with the wrong foot, or would hesitate a second too long, step too far or too little. More than once he would stagger or step on Thrawn’s toes as they moved.

Thrawn, of course, made not a single mistake as they danced. Each step, each movement, even the pace at which he moved was calculated and precise. Which only served to enhance how drastic Eli’s fumbles were to the audience around them. The longer the song went on for, the more Eli wanted to keel over and die on the spot. Embarrassing, horrifying, utterly ridiculous. He heated every second of it.

“Ensign Vanto.” Thrawn said into his brooding. Eli looked up and into the Chiss’ eyes for the first time since they’d begun. “Relax, you are doing sufficiently.”

Eli fought off a grimace. From anyone else, that would have been an insult. Saying he was doing just enough to not be a failure. But this was Thrawn, and statements like that were just what his compliments were like. There was no aim to hurt him, nor was it truly to comfort him, it was a logical statement of a fact Thrawn believed. There was no use feeling grated by the comment, if anything, it was technically a compliment, and he should just take it.

Strangely enough, Eli found staring up into Thrawn’s eyes, an action he had once found unnerving, was actually calming his nerves. Something about the soft glow and the complete lack of hostility or judgement could make Eli forget about the glares and snickers no doubt surrounding them, at least for a short time.

So as the song continued up until it’s end, Eli kept gazing into Thrawn’s eyes, letting the Chiss lead him through the movements, and even managing to make fewer mistakes in the process.

When the song finally did end and Thrawn pulled away, the realization that they were being watched and harshly judged came flooding back. Thrawn continued to hold Eli’s hand and gave him another bow before releasing him entirely. Without even a second to see if Eli would follow, Thrawn turned back to Yularen and Argus, walking away. Eli took a glance around the room at the other party goers, and much to his dismay, indeed found many snickering faces and prying eyes.

The flush came back, and he bowed his head, hurrying after Thrawn. He just wanted to hide away in his quarters and pretend that this travesty had never happened. But Yularen most likely had another hundred parties for them to attend, and Eli would get no respite.

“Well that certainly was entertaining.” Moff Argus laughed as Eli and Thrawn rejoined them. Eli clenched his fists and looked away.

“I hope I have demonstrated my abilities.” Thrawn said and the Moff snorted.

“Sure, you have. Though your Ensign may want to look into lessons of his own.” Deep breaths Eli, just let the shame come and move on.

“Very good.” Colonel Yularen cut in. “Can we count on your support should the matter we discussed make it to trial?”

“Oh, sure…sure, I believe I will be remembering this night for quite some time.” He looked Thrawn over, then Eli, a snide smirk pulling at his lips. “Now if you’ll excuse me gentlemen.” The Moff turned, sipping idly at his fancy glass and strolled away. Eli still wished for death to come to him.

“Well that went well.” Yularen sighed sarcastically.

“Yes.” Thrawn agreed.

“Shall we move on?”

Yularen didn’t have a hundred more parties for them that night, but they did attend two more before the Colonel finally called it a quits, much to Eli’s relief. He could finally curl up in his bed and sleep this night away. Maybe if he was lucky, he wouldn’t wake up in the morning. ‘ _Ensign dies of embarrassment_ ’, now that would be an interesting holo article.

As soon as the door to their shared quarters opened, Eli yanked off his boots, leaving them in a pile by the door and walked over to his bed, taking off his tunic as he went. Thrawn lingered by the door, and when Eli glanced at him, found the Chiss had removed his own boots, and even lined Eli’s up neatly. He rolled his eyes, depositing his tunic in a crumpled heap on the floor and flopped onto his bed, still in his uniform pants and under shirt.

“You are upset by the evening's events.” Thrawn said aloud into the quiet of their room. Eli fought the urge to sigh, that was an understatement if ever he heard one. He sat up, turning to face the Chiss who stood at his bedside, still in full uniform, hands clasped behind his back.

“I just don’t appreciate being embarrassed in front of the entire Coruscant elite. I made a fool of myself and basically confirmed all their Wild Space Yokel stereotypes.” Eli ranted, running a hand through his hair.

“What stereotypes do you refer?”

“The ones about the bumbling yokels who don't know their lefts from their rights. The ones that say we’re all just a bunch of hicks who can’t comprehend the regality and eloquence of ‘higher culture’. It was embarrassing, and next time I’d prefer if you keep me out of whatever schemes you have!” He flopped back down into his bed, turning his back on the Lieutenant.

“Apologies…Eli.” His body stiffened. Thrawn rarely ever referred to him by just his first name, it was always last names or ranks, sometimes full name, but never just his first. Thrawn was being completely sincere. Slowly Eli turned back around and looked up at him. His eyes were half lidded, and he had bowed his head slightly. He did look remorseful, or at the very least, apologetic.

“I-It’s okay, sir-er-Thrawn.” He stammered, deciding to switch to casual like Thrawn had. “I’m just embarrassed, it’s my own fault for not knowing Coruscant dances. It wasn’t your fault.” Which was partly true, Thrawn couldn’t help Eli’s own ineptness at fancy dances, thus it would be unfair to place blame on his shoulders.

“You know other dances?” Eli blinked at the sudden shift of topics, but it was to be expected with Thrawn.

“Yeah, I know plenty. Though most are specific to Lysatra, and almost all of them are more informal than what you’d expect at an Ascension Week Gala.”

“Teach me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Teach me one of your dances. An equal exchange for earlier this evening.” Yeah, all except for the room full of Core worlders judging us, Eli thought glumly.

“You’re serious?”

“Of course I am.”

Eli swung his legs over the side of his bed gazing up at Thrawn. There was no sign that he was joking or lying at Eli’s expense, though it wasn’t like Thrawn ever really did that anyway. He seemed genuinely interested in learning, putting himself in a position like Eli where he could make mistakes. It was a subtle show of trust that he didn’t care if Eli saw his faults, that Eli was someone safe to see him flounder, even if it was something as unimportant as dancing.

“Sure, yeah. Okay!” He hopped up from his bad, feeling a rush of excitement. This could be fun. He moved away from the beds where there was more floor space to properly dance then pulled out his datapad, searching for some music to fit the mood.

“Have you a dance in mind?” Thrawn asked.

“I think I have one, it’s been a while, but it was something I loved to do at weddings or festival dances back on Lysatra.” He scrolled through the available music genres on the Imperial holonet, surprised to find a decent library, before settling on one he didn’t know particularly well, but had heard it back when he was younger, and it was still somewhat new. A piece he knew the Hutts would have their bands play and as those bands traveled the song went with them. It was a fast-paced swing like song with plenty of energy to it.

As it played Thrawn moved to join him, raising a brow at the tempo and beat. A stark contrast from the slow waltz music from the fancy gala. More accustomed to a nightclub than a core world formal gathering, but that was precisely why Eli liked it. The rules were less concise, offered more freedom for improvising and just letting loose instead of moving stiffly to the song in the same repetitive motions.

“Not to your tastes?” Eli asked anyway.

“Not at all, I find it intriguing. Many genres of music in the Empire are unfamiliar to me.” Thrawn answered, his face returning to its usual impassiveness.

“Well this one is pre-Empire, a little old but still good, I think. You might even like it more knowing it’s from the time of the Clone Wars.” Eli couldn’t help but smile as Thrawn inclined his head, seeming slightly more interested in the music.

“How do we go about this dance?”

“I’ll show you a bit of the foot movement then you can mimic me.” Eli said stepping back to give Thrawn a proper view, as well as waiting for the song to cycle back to the beginning. As it did, he began moving his feet in quick movements along with the music, watching his feet as he went. After a few measures Thrawn began to copy Eli’s movements, it was a shaky start as he learned the pattern and caught up to the music. However, very quickly the pair were working in unison, Thrawn catching on very quickly, not that Eli was surprised.

“Alright, good!” He said, still dancing and fighting back a laugh. Seeing Thrawn, the stoic, composed Chiss dancing along with him was slightly humorous, but also extremely fun. “Now take my hand.” He held out one hand for Thrawn, who took it easily, and Eli moved a half step closer, placing a hand under Thrawn’s arm and resting on his shoulder blade. In response Thrawn placed a hand just below Eli’s shoulder on his upper arm. “Perfect, I’m gonna move back and forth, you’ll see what I mean.”

He counted the beats in his head and pushed slightly away from Thrawn, pushing the Chiss back, then pulling the pair closer together. Thrawn allowed Eli to move him, going along with the movements smoothly. If he didn’t know any better, Eli had thought Thrawn had already at least looked up the dance, but more likely, he was anticipating Eli’s movements with his power of deduction.

Since Thrawn had more of a feel of things, Eli spiced the dance up slightly, pushing pulling, occasionally releasing Thrawn’s arm to extend out then come back. Thrawn earned full props for being able to keep up with Eli’s swift and semi-sporadic movements. He also seemed to be enjoying himself slightly, Eli was grinning like an idiot. It had been so long since he’s gotten to dance like this, and he’d completely forgotten how much he enjoyed it.

Eli gave the pair a spin, so they switched sides of the room. He would have liked to give Thrawn a spin, but with the height difference, Eli would more than likely just end up smacking one or both of them in the face and tripping. So, he kept the dance simple, moving, swaying, and jiving with the music. He felt a small sweat break out on his forehead, but he couldn’t care less, he hasn’t had this much fun in a long time.

Unfortunately, not everything goes as planned. He moved to swing back in close to Thrawn, the Chiss following with the pull, but with his socked feet and lack of boots, Eli made his first mistake. He put too little pressure on one foot, the socked appendage slipping on the durasteel floor causing him to trip forward as Thrawn came in close. Fortunately, he didn’t faceplant the floor, unfortunately, he did faceplant Thrawn. He came down on the Chiss’ chest, smothering himself in the fabric as he lost his feet from out under him. Thrawn kept a firm grip on Eli’s arms to keep him upright, but it only left them in an odd predicament. Thrawn was practically holding Eli who was now nuzzled into the other man’s pectorals.

Eli pulled back just enough to look up at Thrawn’s face. The Lieutenant was looking down at him. A piece of Thrawn’s perfectly styled hair had come undone in the swift movements, resting gently on his forehead. A warmth bubbled up in Eli’s chest and another smile stretched across his face despite the fresh wave of embarrassment.

“Whoops.” He laughed. Thrawn smiled back at him and chuckled softly, the breath tickling Eli’s face. The song slowed to its end and began replaying from the beginning again.

“Quite an interesting dance. I enjoyed it.” Thrawn spoke.

“I had fun, honestly more than I thought I would.” Eli continued, noting that neither of them had made a move to release the other.

“May I lead the next dance?”

“I’d be honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you couldn't tell, I don't know much about dances, but I did my best.
> 
> For reference, in their quarters [this](https://youtu.be/26-1t15R_MU) is what I based Eli and Thrawn's dance off of, and [this](https://youtu.be/9h7avwxl6Xs) is what song they danced to. And obviously the title comes from Human by the Killers.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed, comments and kudos' appreciated if you did!
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> ~[Mortis](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
